A heads-up display projects an image onto an interior surface of a vehicle's windshield, and presents information to a driver. More specifically, the heads-up display generates virtual images that convey information pertaining to the operation of the vehicle such as speed, fuel level, directions, and the like. The vehicle information is conventionally displayed on the vehicle's instrument cluster or center console display. As a result, the driver needs to direct his or her gaze away from the road in order to view the vehicle information. In contrast, the heads-up display presents the vehicle information to the driver without the need to divert his or her attention away from the road. Some heads-up displays may also offer night vision capabilities that display various objects located in front of the vehicle during low ambient light conditions (e.g., dusk or at night). However, some limitations still exist with conventional heads-up displays, including those with night vision.
Furthermore, drivers often face many challenges driving at low ambient light conditions without the assistance of night vision. For example, the vehicle's headlights are only capable of projecting light at a limited distance. Thus, the driver may not be able to view any objects in the surrounding environment that are not illuminated by the headlights.